our love will find away
by Rina-chan18
Summary: gomen minna finally updated! chappie 4 is UP!!!!!! kagome has to leave Inuyasha for good but will there love be enough to bring them back together? read and find out no reviews means no new chappies ~*~ END ~*~ last chapter up!
1. our love will find away part one

Disclaimers:I do not own Inu-yasha *sigh* I wish I did  
  
Our Love Will Find A Way:   
  
part one  
  
Naraku was dead,they lifted the curse on Mirokus hand,Sango was finally happy that she avenged her familys death,and kikyo was finally reasting in peace but what about Inu-yasha and Kagome? just when they finally tell each other how they feel its to late Kagome's gotta go home or does she you'll be suprised at what i could do with this story  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha were by the bone-eaters well neither knew what to say and after two long years searching for the Shikon no Tama there search was finally over "Kagome......." Kagome was cring into Inu-Yasha kimono "Kagome please stop cring it will be ok" Inu-yasha tried to get kagome to stop cring but was having no luck "but without the jewel i cant come baaaaaack!!!" kagome whinned "I know I know" Inu-Yasha said hugging her "but we will meet again i promise" Inu-Yasha said pulling her closer "just come with me you can all come" Kagome pleaded "we could but it wouldnt work out we dont belong in your time you know that" he tried to smile but soon felt sadness come up on him again  
  
"but I'll miss everyone.......i'll miss you even more Inu-Yasha" she said quietly 'did she just say what i think she said?' Inu-yasha said to himself "oh kagome i wish you could stay but you know as well as i do that it cant be" that only made kagome cry harder "but i dont wanna leave you ever Inu-Yasha I......I......" kagome couldn't get her words out "you what kagome?" Inu-yasha said hopping she would say the answer he thought she was going to say kagome looked at the ground for a bit before answering Inu-Yashas question  
  
"I...uh...I love you Inu-Yasha" kagome looked away afraid of his reaction "I love you too kagome" he looked at her with warm eyes he leaned in to kiss kagome she wasnt sure what to do but she then relized that he felt the same as she for him so she kissed back it was Inu-Yasha who broke there kiss   
  
"kagome-chan its time for you to go" kagome got one last look at Inu-yasha that one look said all she needed to know he really loved her and it hurt him to see her go he really wanted her to stay but they both knew it could never be but something in there hearts told them they would be together once again  
  
"I'll remember you always and forever Inu-Yasha you have my soul and most of all my heart i'll wait for you untill we meet again that i promise you" and with that she jumped into the well leaving a very sad Inu-Yasha  
  
behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? please R&R and dont make fun I was in a sad mood ok   
  
~~**~~kagome-chan~~**~~ see ya soon 


	2. our love will find away part 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha *sigh* I wish I did ^-^this fan fic has a lot of flashbacks in it just thought i'd let you know ^-^  
  
Our Love Will Find a Way:  
  
part two  
  
[3 years later]  
  
Kagome was sitting at her desk in her room her eyes red from cring it was almost 3 years since she's seen Inu-Yasha and the others "Kagome stop doing this to yourself there probably......" she didnt even finish her sentance she couldnt bare to even think what could have happend to them but she missed them so especailly Inu-Yasha she couldnt help but to remember the sad look in his eyes   
  
[flashback]  
  
"Kagome we'll meet again I promise and we will be together forever that you can count on" he said hugging her tightly  
  
"but Inu-Yasha what if we cant find away back to each other?" kagome asked tears in her eyes   
  
"if we just believe it will come true its up to you kagome just believe" and with that he gave kagome a necklace with a pouch and on it. It held a peace of Inuyashas hair,one of shippous little trick like things,one of Mirokus prair beads, and a peace of sangos BIG boomerang   
  
"but what do you mean?" she asked "I cant tell you like i said its up to you" he took something out of his kimono it was a picture of himself kagome just smiled as she took it from his hands  
  
[end flashback]  
  
Kagome walked over to her night table and opened a box it had Inu-Yashas picture in it. it looked faded from all the years its been handled  
  
she remembered the day she took it  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Kagome whats that?" Inu-Yasha asked eyeing the little box "its a camra Inu-Yasha see" she took it from him "a ca....m...ra?" he asked Kagome took his picture   
  
"what the hell was that" he asked tring to bat the colors away from his eyes kagome was laughing at this sight "it was the flash on the camra see?" his picture came out the bottem  
  
"how can I be here and be there?" he asked kagome smiled at him "um.....im not really sure" kagome said laughing Inu-Yasha just rolled his eyes "here you can have it" she said blushing a bit Inu-Yasha took the picture from her and put it in his kimono  
  
[end flashback]  
  
she started cring again but she cried even harder when she saw the necklace he had given her that day she picked it up and held it for a long time before she put it on "Inu-Yasha I miss you so much" she said to herself 'and I you Kagome-chan' she herd someone say 'what?' she thought to herself it cant be but his gone for good he's never coming back  
  
she fell on the ground cring 'no Kagome dont cry you know I hate that' she herd the voice say again  
  
"Stop it!!! your not real your not real" she yelled still cring 'you forgot about me already my sweet kagome-chan I waited and waited for you to come' "come where?" she asked "you know I cant get back" 'like I said before its up to you I'll be waiting' and he was gone "no Inu-yasha dont leave me again dont leave me!!!" she yelled "Inu-yasha please come back please please" she said but it barely came out in a whisper   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so what do you think? please R&R thanx  
  
~~**~~ kagome-chan~~**~~see ya soon 


	3. our love will find away part 3

Disclaimers:I do not own Inu-Yasha *sigh* I wish I did but he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi *piss...... ::you look around:: piss over here ::you look over my way:: yeah over here I really own Inu-Yasha but she doesnt know it yet *heh* oh no she heard me ::turns to run:: shes coming Rumiko Takahashi: hey come back here if I told you once I've told you 100 times you do not own Inu-Yasha I do!!!! Grrrrr...... get back here!!!! I thought It would be nice to put this in because Its so sad *sigh*   
  
Our Love Will Find Away:  
  
Part three  
  
The next day Kagome walked around in a daze she didnt know what to do one min. she's cring and the next she was hearing Inu-Yashas voice in her head talking to her? right? she wasnt going crazy? was she? but she remembered him saying 'its up to you my sweet Kagome' and he was gone  
  
"what am I supposed to do?" she said to herself 'kagome where are you im waiting come to me' "Inu-Yasha" Kagome whispered "your back...... you have to tell me what happend after I left you have to tell me" she said 'no kagome it'll only make you upset' "but Inu-Yasha you have to tell me I have to know I've spent 3 years wondering what happend to you"   
  
'oh kagome I dont wanna cause you any regrets about your choice to leave' he said "but Inu-Yasha I didnt wanna leave you told me to" Kagome said and she started to cry again not just little sobbs but in puddles of water 'no kagome dont cry but I could tell you wanted to leave you missed you family but if you really wanna know what happend I guess I'll tell you'  
  
"thank you Inu-Yasha thank you" she said starting to slow her tears down   
  
'kagome im gonna tell you but your not gonna like it' he said Kagome got up and walked over to her table to get his picture so she could see him once again just seein him brought back memories she smiled to herself laughing a little his face was in shock in that picture   
  
'Kagome after you left I got really depressed I stoped hangin' around Miroku and Sango and the little brat shippou I went off on my own and I hated being alone so much that I....I..killed myself I thought that if I were dead all my pain would go away'  
  
kagome started cring again "oh Inu-Yasha so your de...de...dead?" she asked not wanting to believe what he told her 'Yes kagome Im dead but I soon relized that even though im dead my love for you would never go away I just missed you so much I wanted to be with you again' "Inu-Yasha your dead I just cant believe it your dead and you did this because of me?" she asked he didn't answer "Inu-Yasha are you there please dont leave me again please answer me!!!!!" she screamed 'im here my kagome I would never leave you I love you too much' she could tell he was smiling  
  
she didnt know how she could tell but she could "Inu-Yasha I still have the Shikon no Tama do you think it would bring you back?" she asked a little hope in her voice 'I dont see why it wouldn't' he said "I could try" she leanded down under her bed and pulled out a box she opened the box and inside was a pink looking ball  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know this ones not as good *sigh* but please R&R thanx sorry its so short  
  
~~**~~ kagome-chan~~**~~see ya soon 


	4. our love will find away 4

Disclaimers:I think everyones gettin a little fed up with people sayin I do not own Inu-Yasha but if it will make ya'll feel better I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA happy? *lol* ^-^  
  
Our Love Will Find Away:  
  
Part 4  
  
Kagome pulled out the little pink ball and looked it over she couldn't believe they  
  
went through all the trouble to get that that ball it was so small but yet everyone   
  
wanted it so bad she still couldn't believe that the little ball she held in her hands   
  
would bring her love back.  
  
but if it could why not try right? 'here goes nothing' she said as she held it close the ball begain to glow a faint pink color as it rose above her head she thought she herd it say 'what is thy desire?' but a ball couldn't talk could it? i mean she's seen alot in two weeks in Inu-Yashas time that shes seen in her whole life in her time that most people wouldn't even believe so of course she believed this right? "I wish Inu-Yasha was alive and here with me so that we could live together forever" she said alound 'your wish may be grandted'   
  
'ok so the pink ball can talk but i've seen weirder things kagomes whole room glowed a pinkish color she felt like she was floating it soon dissappered as it has come "It didnt work" she yelled "I cant believe it didnt work!!!!" she sat down on her bed and no longer did she sit down did she feel two clawed hand on both her sholders 'Inu-Yasha' she thought she turned around  
  
and was greeted by two golden eyes "INU-YASHA!!!!!" she yelled happily "Your really back I thought it didnt work"she yelled "im back kagome im back with my kagome forever i'll never leave your side again i'll stay here with you forever" she wrapped him in a big hug and they fell on the floor like that it was getting pretty late so Inu-Yasha decided that they should get some sleep he picked her up and laid her in her bed he wasnt sure if he would sleep in a tree or with kagome "inu-yasha will you lay with me please?"  
  
"sure kagome whatever makes you happy" he smiled at her with warm eyes and laid down in the bed beside her "Thank you Inu-Yasha thank you" she said and smiled to herself  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
So whatcha think? Im not sure if im gonna do a chappie 5 or not let me know if  
  
you want me to write another chapter ok? for you people who really like my work you should read 'true feelings'but I dont think its any good it's rated PG because of Inu-Yashas mouth *heh* I also have some funny fics that me and bur-chan are writing and thats a bad thing you shoud see what we write just for fun *heh*please R&R im tring to get aleast 12 and im not asking for much so please I also might put up my very first fanfic dont know yet sorry for the very long note here and yes its a short chapter  
  
~~~kagome-chan~~~ see ya soon 


	5. NOTE

So everyone wants a 5th chappie well I have writters block thats why I wrote it the way I did so if I ever got it which I do I could stop but who ever gives me the best idea i'll do a 5th and LAST chapter thax  
  
~Rina-chan ^_^ 


End file.
